My Heart Will Go On
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish auditions for Juliard, and gets in. But when her boyfriend dies, she loses her passions for singing. Will going to Juliard and finding love, help her get the passion back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is kind of a cross between Save The Last Dance and Raise Your Voice. I swear that it will be good. I hope you all like it.**

Characters: Trish Stratus, AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Jay Reso, Stacy Keibler, Candice Michelle, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, and more that will appear throughout the story.

Summary: Trish auditions for Juliard, and gets in. But when herboyfriend dies, she loses her passions for singing. Will going to Juliard and finding love, help her get the passion back?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. (Unfortunately)

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On:** Part 1 

"But John, you promised!" Trish Stratus yelled walking from the kitchen to the living room in her Miami home.

"I know, but you have to understand, I can't miss work. I just can't it's my job." Her boyfriend of three years tried to tell her.

"I don't care! I'm your girlfriend, this is the biggest night of my life, you should be there!"

"Trish…" Trish cut him off.

"Please, promise me you'll be there?" Trish asked calming her voice down.

John sighed, but agreed. "Okay. I promise."

School

"So, what time is the audition?" Trish's best friend Mickie James asked her, walking down the hall.

"Seven. God, I can't believe I'll be auditioning for Juliard. This is a dream come true." Trish said smiling.

"You'll do awesome." Trish turned around saw her other best friend Mike walk up to them.

"Hey, Mike. Are you coming tonight?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it." He said putting his arms around both Trish and Mickie as they continued to walk.

"Is John going?" Mickie questioned pushing Mike playfully away from her.

"Yeah, he said he had to work, but I begged him. He's coming." Trish said doing the same as Mickie.

"I still don't think you should be going out with him, I mean, he's three years older then you are." Mike said sighing.

"It's not that big of a difference." Trish said rolling her eyes. Ever since her and John had started dating Mike hasn't liked it. He never liked John, seeing as how John was 17 and Trish was 15.

"Mike," Trish started turning to face him. "you're my best friend and I love you like a brother, but stay out of my love life." She said laughing.

"Fine." He said groaning. "I'll stay out of it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"This is going to be the best night ever, nothing can go wrong." Trish said walking to her next class.

John's House

"Thanks for covering for me. Trish will kill me if I'm not there." John said putting on his jacket.

"No problem, I'm sure Adam won't even notice you aren't there."

"Okay, well, I gotta go. Thanks again, Alex."

"Go before Trish rips your head off." Alex Shelley said pushing John toward the door.

"Bye."

The Audition

"Hey, Trish. How are you holding up?" Mike asked walking up to Trish who was standing behind the curtain.

"Not good. John isn't here yet." She said shaking.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"I'm just so nervous." Trish said sighing. "When is John going to be here? He promised."

"He'll be here. Mickie just talked to him."

Just then they heard the lead judge call Trish's name. "Trish Stratus."

"Good luck." Mike whispered pushing her toward the stage.

"Thanks." He whispered back stepping onto the stage.

"What will be your performance tonight?"

"Um… I'm going to be singing Jesus Take The Wheel, by Carrie Underwood." Trish said as she closed her eyes and sighed. _"This is it."_ She thought. _"If I blow this, I'll never get another chance."_

Trish shook her head and nodded to have the music start.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh_

When she finished there was complete silence. The judges looked shocked and she felt really uncomfortable standing up on stage with people from one of the best performing arts schools staring at her in silence.

She turned to walk off stage when she heard the judge speak. "Miss Stratus." Trish stopped and turned to face him. "Welcome to Juliard."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue? R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad you like this story. I know I have like 6 other stories that I have to update, but I'm not really getting any ideas for them right now. I'll try my best to update them though, I promise.

* * *

****My Heart Will Go On:** Part 2

"Oh my god." Trish said running backstage and hugging Mike. "I made it!" She yelled happily.

"I know, I heard. Congratulations." He said hugging her back.

"Where's John?" She asked looking around.

"Trish…" Mike started. Trish turned to look at him and saw that he had a look of sadness on his face. "There's something you need to know," Trish looked at him confused. "about John."

Trish nodded sitting on the couch next to them. "What about him?"

"Trish… when you were out on stage, a police officer came up to me. And, he told me the reason John didn't show up."

"Mike, just tell me." She said curiously. "What happened?"

"John… he… he was late getting here, and he was speeding, he ran a red light and a drunk driver hit him, the car went through a guardrail, into a ditch, and hit a tree."

Trish gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "He's okay isn't he?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"No, Trish, he's not. You see, he wasn't wearing a seat belt, and when the car hit the tree he was thrown through the windshield. They found his body about six feet from where the car was. I'm sorry Trish." Mike said sighing.

"No… no, he's not dead, he can't be dead. You're lying, you never liked him. You're just trying to get me to believe that John is dead." Trish said getting up and walking away from Mike.

"No, Trish. I'm not lying, he's gone. I'm sorry."

One Week Later

Mickie walked into Trish's house and looked for her. Trish didn't show up for John's funeral and Mickie was worried. She found Trish sitting on the couch in the living room, she had her legs up on the couch and was staring at the wall, with no expression on her face. "Trish, why didn't you go to the funeral?" Mickie asked sitting down next to her.

Trish looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was stained with tears. "Because." She replied quietly.

"Trish, everyone is worried about you. Mike and I have been calling you constantly all week and you haven't returned any of our calls. You haven't been in school, we're worried."

"Well, don't be. I'm fine. I'm not two years old."

"I know that. But…." Mickie looked around and saw that none of Trish's stuff was packed. "Why isn't your stuff packed? You leave for New York in two days."

"I'm not going." Trish said wiping a few tears from her face.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, John is the only reason I even auditioned. He's the one who talked me into it. And now he's gone. I'm not going."

"You have to go, Trish. John would want you to."

"But…" Mickie quickly cut Trish off.

"You're going, you've wanted to go to Juliard for five years. You're not going to not go because John is gone. You're going, go pack." Mickie said standing up and grabbing Trish's arm. "Come on, I'll help you." Mickie said pulling Trish up the stairs.

Two Days Later

Trish sighed as she walked into the Miami Airport. She was scared to death of flying, and having to take a plane to New York City scared the shit out of her. She turned to Mike and Mickie and weakly smiled.

"I guess this is it." Trish said hugging Mike. "I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too, but you deserve this. You'll do great there." Mike replied as Trish pulled away from him, and hugged Mickie.

"_Flight 35 to New York City is now boarding."_

Trish sighed again and handed the flight attendant her ticket and started to walk down the long hallway that would lead her to the plane. She turned around quickly and waved goodbye to Mike and Mickie.

The Plane

When Trish got on the plane she took a seat by the window and buckled the seatbelt. She rested her head against the back of her seat and breathed deeply.

"_Hello today passengers. We will be taking off in a few short minutes so please make sure you are in your seats and your seatbelts are securely fastened. Thank you."_

As the plane was taking off Trish took one last look out the window. "New York, here I come." She mumbled unenthusiastically.

**A/N: What did you think? R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another update…. Wow, I think this is the quickest I've EVER updated a story. lol. I tried to make it a little longer. Oh, and I know that Juliard probably doesn't have any program dedicated to wrestling, but in this story it does. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

My Heart will Go On:** Part 3

Trish had been on the plane for four hours and still wasn't in New York yet. When she woke up she saw a kid about her age sitting in the seat next to her.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi." Trish replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm Carlos." Carlos said extending his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Trish."

"Nice to meet you, Trish."

"Whatever." She said going back to sleep.

"Well, isn't she pleasant?" He asked himself laughing a little.

New York City

When they finally reached New York, Trish was freezing. It was winter, but it wasn't this cold in Florida, this time of year in Florida she would be wearing a bathing suit hanging out with her friends at the beach. But here, she was freezing; she was wearing a tanktop and skirt.

She quickly got her bags, pulled out a jacket, and put it on. Then she saw the car that was supposed to pick her up and bring her to the school. When she got in, she noticed the guy from the plane was in there too.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" He asked moving over so she could sit down next to him.

Trish sighed and rolled her eyes, but sat down.

"So, you're going to Juliard too?" He asked trying to be nice even though she was being a complete bitch back to him.

"Obviously, seeing as how this is the car that's taking us." She replied looking out the window at all of the really tall buildings they passed.

"So, you're new then?"

"Wow, nothing gets past you." She said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to be nice. If you don't want to talk to me, all you have to do is say so."

"Don't talk to me." Trish said zipping up her jacket.

"Fine."

Juliard 

When Trish reached her dorm, she knew she would be sharing it with two other people. When she walked in no one was there. She picked the bed that was available and started to unpack her things.

She put all of the pictures of her and John together on the nightstand right next to the bed. And all the pictures of her, Mickie, and Mike on the dresser. When she was done unpacking she changed into something warmer.

She changed into black cargo pants, and a dark blue turtleneck sweater. When she was done she left the room and decided to go look around.

Courtyard 

"So, Carlos, how was the funeral?" Beth Phoenix asked her friend, as he approached the group, which consisted of Beth, Jillian Hall, Randy Orton, AJ Styles, and Jay Reso.

"It was okay I guess."

"Who cares about some stupid funeral? What's this I hear about a new girl?" AJ Styles cut in smiling.

"Yeah, have any of you seen her?" Randy Orton said smiling as well.

It was no surprise that AJ and Randy were concerned about who the new girl was. Randy and AJ are stepbrothers, AJ's mom married Randy's dad four years ago. But, not only did they share the same family, they also shared the same attitude.

Their reputation in school was finding a nice girl, getting her to like them, sleeping with them, then dumping her.

"Don't even think about it, Styles." Jillian warned.

"What?" AJ asked defensively from his place on the wall that he was currently sitting on. "I just wanna know if she's… um… if she's…"

"Nice." Randy finished.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. I just wanna know if she's nice."

"Yeah, right. I think she's our roommate, but I'm warning both of you, stay away from her." Beth said as her and Jillian walked away.

"Yeah, like we're going to listen to them." AJ scoffed.

"Don't be asses." Jay said walking away from his friends.

Randy looked at AJ and they both started laughing. "Don't be asses? Don't they know us at all?" Randy said trying to calm himself down.

"I know right? We were born to be asses." AJ said doing the same.

"This should be an interesting year." Randy said looked at AJ who nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile….

Trish sighed as she walked past the science building. She couldn't believe how big it was. She was so busy looking around that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." She said looking up.

"Sorry." He said helping her to her feet.

She quickly pulled away from him. "Don't touch me." She warned.

"Okay. Sorry again. I'm AJ." He said smiling.

"That's nice." She said sarcastically.

"And you are?"

"None of your business. Now move." Trish said pushing him out of her way.

He smiled as he watched her walk away, Randy was right; this would definitely be an interesting year.

Randy, AJ, and Jay's Dorm

"So, how hot was she?" Randy asked lying on his bed.

"Really hot." AJ replied doing his sit-ups.

"I get that. But, how hot are we talking here? Paris Hilton hot? Or Angelina Jolie hot?"

"Better." AJ replied simply.

"Better? As in hotter then both of them?"

"Yes."

"YES!" Randy said excitedly. "She'll be my next conquest." Randy said smiling.

"Okay, for one, no she won't. You got to have the conquest last time. It's my turn now. And plus, I like a challenge." AJ said finishing his sit-ups.

"Challenge?" Randy asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see. Usually when girls see you and me they fall at our feet. But this girl, she bumped into me, and acted like she didn't care at all. It'll be interesting to see how long it'll be until she gives in to me."

"Fine. But let's not make it our usual bet then." Randy said moving to the end of his bed.

"What do you mean?"

"How about you get her to like you and all that stuff. But usually it takes as long as it takes, but this time you have three months to get her to fall in love with you and sleep with you. And also instead of me paying you $500 like usual, if you get her to sleep with and fall in love with you in the three months you have, you get my Porsche, and $2,000. But, if you don't succeed then you pay me $2,000 and give me your Mustang." Randy said smiling. " What do you think, is it a bet?" Randy asked sticking his hand out for AJ to shake.

AJ smiled as well and shook Randy's hand. "It's a bet."

**A/N: What do you think? I tried to make it longer, so I hope you liked it. Read and Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heart Will Go On:** Part 4

"I heard that this new girl is here for singing." Candice Michelle said walking into the clothes store with her friend Stacy Keibler.

"Yeah, well, she's not going to take my spotlight. I'm the best singer there, and it's going to stay that way." Stacy said rolling her eyes.

"I saw her with AJ, earlier." Candice whispered hoping that Stacy didn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

It was no secret that everyone knew Stacy liked AJ. She would do anything to get him back. Two years ago Stacy and AJ had dated, but when she cheated on him, he dumped her. And ever since then he had made it his mission to sleep with as many girls as possible. But Stacy was still convinced he liked her.

"I saw them bump into each other. He smiled and helped her up and stuff, and it looked like he was kind of into her. But, she totally blew him off." Candice said looking at the rack of clothes.

"I don't care. That little skank is not going to take my boyfriend."

"Uh… Stace, he's not your boyfriend."

Stacy shot Candice a glare and she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, he's not your boyfriend, yet."

"Yeah, yet."

Dorm 133

When Trish got back to her dorm she noticed two girls, and three boys inside.

"Hi, I'm Beth and that's Jillian. We're your roommates." Beth said pushing Randy away from her because he was getting way too close.

"Hi." Trish said ignoring the looks she was getting from AJ and Randy.

"That's Jay, he's cool, and the other two assholes are AJ and Randy." Jillian said pointing to them.

"Whatever." Trish said sitting on her bed on the other side of the room, she pulled out a book called 'The Silver Kiss' and started to read it, blocking out everything the other people were saying.

"So, Trish, where are you from?" Jay asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Miami." She replied not looking up from her book.

"That's cool." Jay said smiling. "Did you like it there?"

"Yes." She said sighing.

"So, what are you here for?" AJ cut in.

"Singing." Trish said simply.

Jay looked at Jillian who just shrugged. "That's cool. So, do you miss your parents or whatever?"

"What is this, twenty questions or something?" My life is MY business, so but out." Trish said getting up, grabbing her jacket, and leaving the room.

"Um…. Okay, attitude much?" Randy said laughing.

"She told you, Jay." AJ said hitting Jay's arm.

Jay glared at AJ and pushed his hand away. "Fuck you. I was trying to be nice."

"Well, that worked out really well, didn't it?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Fuck off." Jay replied rolling his eyes.

"Okay, no more arguing, we hear enough of it during classes, okay?" Jillian said interrupting the argument.

"Fine." Jay said glaring at Randy and AJ.

Courtyard

It was midnight and Trish had been walking around for an hour and a half. She sighed when her cell phone began to ring.

She reached into her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" She asked agitated.

"Hey." She smiled when she recognized the voice.

"Hey, Mike."

"How's Juliard? Having fun?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, so much fun." She answered sarcastically. "I hate it."

"Why?"

"Because, everyone is so nosy and annoying. I miss Miami, I don't wanna be here." She complained sitting on the bench that was next to her.

"Are you even trying to make friends or anything?"

"I'm not here to be nice and make friends. I'm here to sing, and I don't even wanna do that anymore."

"Why not?" Even though Mike already knew the answer, he wanted to get her to admit it.

"Because." She said simply.

"Because, why?"

"Because, John isn't here. Like I told Mickie, he's the one that got me to audition, he was supposed to be with me, and he's not! He's dead, he's dead because of me!" She yelled which attracted attention from a few people passing her by. "I killed him." She said quietly.

"No, you didn't. He died because he wanted to be there for you. Do **_not_** blame yourself for him dying." Mike said emphasizing the word 'not'.

"I can't help it…" Mike cut her off before she could continue.

"Yes, you can. You know it's not your fault. Now, I have to go, but promise me you'll stop blaming yourself." He warned.

"But Mike…"

"I said promise." He said cutting her off again.

She sighed but shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "I promise."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." He said hanging up.

"Bye." She whispered putting her cell phone back in her pocket.

AJ, Randy, and Jay's Room

"So, when does this whole bet thing start?" AJ asked Randy curiously.

"No, Crystal, I told you last week, we're over, you were just a bet, you meant nothing to me, now stop calling me." He said hanging up the phone. "It starts tomorrow." He said answering AJ's question.

"Okay, but you saw her when Jay was trying to talk to her, she wouldn't even give him the time of day, how the hell am I going to get her to talk to me?" He asked sighing.

"I don't know." Randy stopped and smiled. "Actually I do."

"How?"

"Remember when I went to 'talk' to Mrs. Thompson because she was concerned about my 'behavior'?" He asked still smiling.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, the dean wanted to talk to her so when she left the room I started to look through her things and I found the password to get into the student files on the computer. Read her file, it'll have stuff she likes and everything, then just use it to your advantage."

AJ smiled as well and walked over to his laptop. "You're a fucking genius."

**A/N: What do you think? Do you think Trish will give into him? Only I know for sure. lol. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Heart Will Go On: **Part 5

"Dude, what's 'The Great Gatsby'?" AJ asked Randy staring at the computer screen.

"Hey, don't ask me, I'm just as stupid and clueless as you are." Randy said laughing as he looked through his collection of CD's.

Just then Jay walked in. "Hey, Jay." AJ greeted yawning.

"Fuck off." Jay grumbled in response.

"Yeah, okay. Listen I need you to tell me something." AJ said ignoring Jay's remark.

Jay sighed and looked at him. "I'm NOT going to talk you up for Trish, okay? I know your game, you're not going to hurt her."

"I never said anything about you talking me up for Trish. I can do that myself. I need you to tell me what in the hell 'The Great Gatsby' is."

"Since when are you all of a sudden interested in a book?" Jay asked shocked. The last time Jay had seen AJ with a book of any sort was four years earlier, and it was for their English class, and it was FHM magazine or something.

"It's a book?" He asked curiously.

"You want me to tell you about one of the most famous books ever and you didn't even know it was a book?" Jay asked lying on his bed.

"Yes." AJ replied simply.

"Fine," Jay said sighing. "It's a book, written by Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. It's called 'The Great Gatsby'. It was written in 1925. The setting of the story is in Long Island and New York City during the 1920's. Nick Carraway, the narrator, works as a bond broker in Manhattan. He becomes involved in the life of his neighbor at Long Island, Jay Gatsby, a shady and mysterious financier, who is entertaining hundreds of guests at lavish parties. Gatsby reveals to Nick, that he and Nick's cousin Daisy Fay Buchanan, had a brief affair before the war. However, Daisy married Tom Buchanan, a rich, but boring man of social position. Gatsby lost Daisy because he had no money, but he is still in love with her. He persuades Nick to bring him and Daisy together again. Gatsby tries to convince Daisy to leave Tom, who, in turn, reveals that Gatsby has made his money from bootlegging. Daisy, driving Gatsby's car, hits and kills Tom's mistress, Myrtle Wilson, unaware of her identity. Gatsby remains silent to protect Daisy. Tom tells Myrtle's husband it was Gatsby who killed his wife. Wilson murders Gatsby and then commits suicide. Nick is left to arrange Gatsby's funeral, attended only Gatsby's father and one former guest." Jay took a deep breath as he finished telling AJ what The Great Gatsby was about.

AJ sat in silence and looked at Jay. "How could you possibly know all that?" AJ asked in shock. "The book sounds boring as hell."

"I've read it four times." Jay replied simply. "It's a good book. But I still want to know why you have a sudden interest in 'The Great Gatsby'."

"What? I just wanted to know because I was going to read it." AJ said smiling. When he heard Randy laugh a little he shot him a glare.

"Sorry." Randy whispered, covering his face so he could silently laugh.

AJ turned his attention back to Jay and smiled. "What stores do they sell it in?"

Jay looked at him and shook his head. "Any store that sells books." Jay said yawning. "I'm going to bed. If you want to know anything else look it up on the Internet." Jay said closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Dude, you know that was the dumbest question ever right? I mean, I haven't read since like, second grade, but even I knew where they sold books." Randy said calming himself down from laughing.

"Shut up, okay? I have my blonde moments, sue me."

"Blonde moments? That was beyond a blonde moment." Randy said laughing again.

"Fuck you and go to sleep." AJ said turning back to his computer. "Asshole." AJ mumbled looking through Trish's personal information again.

The Next Day

When Trish woke up the next morning she saw Jay, Carlos, Beth, and Jillian sitting on the other side of the room laughing.

She slowly sat up in the bed, and ran her hand through her hair. She looked at the time and saw that it was 8:45 in the morning.

"Classes don't start until ten o'clock." Jillian informed her.

"Fascinating." Trish said sarcastically. She got up and got her clothes out of her dresser, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"That girl has the worst attitude I've ever seen." Carlos said laughing.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but we'll find out once she gets used to being here." Beth said brushing her hair.

"Hopefully." Jay added sighing.

Outside

AJ smiled as he saw Trish walk out of her building that her dorm was in. He pulled the copy of 'The Great Gatsby' from his back pocket in his jeans and opened to a random page and pretended to read. He started to walk while he was "reading" and purposely bumped into Trish dropping the book in the process.

"I'm sorry." AJ said helping her up off the ground.

"Whatever," Trish started, but she stopped talking when she saw the book lying on the ground in front of her. She knelt down and picked it up. "You're reading 'The Great Gatsby'?" She questioned standing up straight and looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, I love it. It's one of my favorite books." He said smiling.

"Mine too. I absolutely love Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald." Trish stated handing him back the book.

"Yeah, me too. I also love the book 'The Fountainhead'." He said remembering that that book was also listed as one of her favorites.

"I love that book. It's my absolute favorite." Trish said smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.

"You have a really beautiful smile." AJ pointed out as him and Trish began to walk together.

"Um… thank you." Trish replied turning her head away for a second to hide the fact that she was probably blushing a deep red right now.

"Hey, um… do you think you would want to go out with me tomorrow night?" AJ asked stepping in front of her.

"Oh, uh… I don't know." Trish said sighing.

"Please?"

Trish sighed but agreed. "I guess."

"Great!" AJ exclaimed happily. "I'll pick you up at your dorm around eight o'clock tomorrow night." He said smiling.

"Okay." Trish said walking away. "Bye."

"Bye." AJ replied waving.

AJ laughed. "Perfect." He mumbled laughing even more.

**A/N: I know, not the best chapter, but yeah. R&R. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Heart Will Go On: **Part 6

"She's what!" Stacy yelled when Candice told her the news.

"I'm sorry. I overheard him ask her out, and she accepted." Candice said quietly, backing away from Stacy who threw a Science textbook across the room.

"That little slut! She's not taking my man. I won't let it happen!"

"How are you going to stop them from going out?" Candice asked curiously.

"Oh, I know how. And it will work like a charm." Stacy said calmly, smiling.

"What is it?"

Stacy smiled and whispered the plan in Candice's ear. When Stacy was done she looked at Candice and laughed. "Am I a genius or what?"

"You're brilliant." Candice said laughing.

Trish, Beth, & Jillian's Room 

When Beth and Jillian walked in their room they saw Trish sitting in a chair writing, they walked over to her and asked her about the information they had just heard.

"Trish, is it true that you're going on a date with AJ tonight?" Beth asked putting her books on the stand next to her bed.

"Yes." Trish replied simply.

"AJ? As in AJ Styles? As in biggest jackass in the entire world next to Randy?" Jillian asked in complete shock.

"He's not a jackass, he's really nice." Trish said smiling as she put down her notebook and started looking through her collection of CD's.

Beth sighed and motioned for Jillian to be quiet. "Just be careful." She said walking out of the room as Jillian followed closely behind.

When they were away from their room Jillian stopped Beth. "You're not serious. We can't let her go out with him!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we can't stop her."

"Are you seriously telling me you're going to let her be his next conquest?" Jillian exclaimed again. "I didn't think you would ever let that happen, especially since it happened to you so you know how much it hurts!"

"It does hurt! But we can't stop her, if she wants to date the fucking dickhead than she's going to and there's nothing we can do to stop her!" Beth yelled back. She let out an aggravated sigh and walked away from Jillian who just stood there confused as hell about what she had just said.

Courtyard 

Randy and AJ sat in the courtyard laughing about how AJ got Trish to actually believe he was a decent guy.

"I can't believe she fell for it." Randy said laughing.

"I know! _"You have a beautiful smile."_ He mocked himself of what he had the previous night. "She is so gullible."

Randy laughed again and tried to calm himself so he could actually talk. "So, the bet starts tonight?" He questioned taking a deep breath and calming down.

"Yes." AJ replied. "It does. This will be a piece of cake, she doesn't expect anything, this'll be great."

"Where are you taking her?" Randy asked curiously.

"To a concert for some band or whatever she likes." He said rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his water.

"Oh. What band?"

AJ thought about it for a second and said, "Um… well, there will be a bunch of different bands there, it's kinda like a music festival type thing. I think the bands are Taking Back Sunday, 30 Seconds To Mars, HIM, Hinder, and Panic! At The Disco." AJ said sighing.

"That'll be interesting." Randy said.

"Why?"

"Because you hate almost all of them bands, the only one you like is 30 Seconds To Mars." Randy said reaching into his backpack and taking out a bag of chips.

"Whatever, if taking her to the concert thing makes her like me and I win the bet then it's worth sitting through a four and a half hour concert full of bands that I despise."

"Okay, have fun with that." Randy laughed again and rolled his eyes.

Later That Night

Jillian sighed as her and Beth sat in their room studying for their History test the next day. Trish had been getting ready for the date for an hour and a half and Jillian was worried about what AJ was up to.

"Are you sure you want to go out with him?" She questioned when Trish walked out of the bathroom.

"For the millionth time, yes. I'm sure." She said looking at herself in the mirror studying her appearance.

"You look great." Beth said quietly. "You really do."

Trish smiled and looked back in the mirror. "Thanks." She replied.

She was wearing a black HIM t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a HIM wristband, and her hair was straightened instead of her usual curly hair. She sighed and sat on her bed and put on her black and white Adio sneakers when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jillian said getting up from the bed.

"Okay."

"You ready to go?" She heard AJ question.

"Yeah, come on." Trish replied as her and AJ began to walk away. "See you guys later." Trish called disappearing with AJ around the corner.

AJ's Car

As they were driving to the concert it was quiet and AJ tried desperately to remember something from Trish's information in the database to talk to her about. He thought about it a little more and remembered something that he had read.

"So, uh… what's your favorite things to do?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I like reading, writing, drawing, skateboarding, snowboarding, singing, and other stuff, but those are my favorites. What about you?"

"I like reading too, um… wrestling, basketball, football, stuff like that." He said. "So, what do you write about?"

Trish smiled, he wasn't an asshole like Jillian and Beth said he was. He was the nicest guy she had ever met next to John and Mike.

"I like to write poetry." She said simply.

"That's cool. I like poetry too. My favorite writer is Maya Angelou." He said, knowing that that was her favorite poet.

"Wow, I can't believe how much we have in common. It's like you already knew this stuff about me." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird, but I like it."

"So do I."

He looked over at her and when she looked at him he smiled, and when she smiled back and turned her head he focused on the road again.

"_This has been easier than I thought it would be. This is going to be fun."_ He said to himself smiling even more.

**

* * *

****A/N: So, what do you think? Read and Review. )**


End file.
